Yami Sukehiro
|-|Adult= |-|Teen= Summary Yami Sukehiro is the Captain of the Black Bulls, a squad of the Clover Kingdom's Magic Knights. A foreigner from "the Land of the Rising Sun" who washed up on the kingdom's shores after his boat capsized, Yami is uncouth, hypocritical, and prone to delivering death threats at the slightest provocation. Nevertheless, he is a powerful and well-respected sorcerer who was able to recognize Asta's merits when none of the other Captains would. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely Low 7-B | At least Low 7-B, possibly Low 6-B Name: Yami Sukehiro, "The Titan", "Destruction God" (「Hakaishin」) Origin: Black Clover Gender: Male Age: 28 (Recruited by Julius Novachrono himself while Yami was still a teenager) Classification: Magic Knight Captain, Black Bulls Captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Darkness Manipulation (Can cover his katana with Dark Magic to create slashes made of darkness. Dark Magic passively absorbs Light), Magic, Aura (By releasing his mana, he can create an intense pressure in his surroundings), Extrasensory Perception, Accelerated Development (Constantly keeps learning new things and breaks his own limits during every battle), Expert Swordsman, Statistics Amplification (Can augment his physical abilities even further with his magic), Ki Sensing (Can detect the Ki and killing intent of others in order to locate them and dodge their attacks, mainly used as Precognition), Spatial Manipulation via Mana Zone and Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash, Limited Energy Absorption, Limited Paralysis Inducement via Black Hole (It can shortly paralyze the user of that spell if they are somehow in contact with their spell). Forcefield Creation (Can create a forcefield made of dark magic), Limited Flight (With a broom), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Via Mana Skin) Attack Potency: Likely Small City level (Able to damage Patry) Can ignore durability with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash (Described as cutting through "dimensions" themselves, ignoring the sheer power of his opponent's magic) | At least Small City level, possibly Small Country level (Damaged the Word Devil) Speed: FTL (Nonchalantly reacted to Patry and Raia's attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Casually lifts Asta and threatens to crush his skull with one hand. Was stated by Tabata to be stronger physically than Asta, and physically strongest character in the series so far), higher with Reinforcement Magic (Reinforcement Magic was stated by Tabata to increase the physical capabilities of the user even without much in the way of muscle in the same scan) Striking Strength: Likely Small City Class (Superior to Asta and on par with the other Magic Knight Captains) | At least Small City Class, possibly Small Country Class Durability: Likely Small City level (Tanked multiple attacks from the members of the The third Eye, whom were described as having magical power above the Magic Knight Captains, Comparable to Asta and Yuno), higher with Mana Skin | At least Small City level, possibly Small Country level, higher with Mana Skin Stamina: Incredibly High, fought against the Eye of the Midnight Sun's Leader with ease while protecting Asta and instructing him in the midst of combat, continuously using his powerful and unique Dark Magic without getting tired and is only incapacitated after being attacked by the Third Eye, composed of Fana, Raia and Vetto with magical power exceeding a Magic Knight Captain's but was able to return to the fight soon after being rescued by his fellow Captains Range: Extended melee range with his katana and several dozen meters with Dark Magic. Hundreds of meters with Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash. Standard Equipment: Katana, Grimoire Intelligence: Despite being somewhat bull-headed, reckless, and uncouth, Yami is an experienced and perceptive warrior, picking apart his opponent's strategies with a glance and is constantly trying to come up with counters for them. He is a master swordsman who can seamlessly blend his magic with his swordplay, pressuring Patry with nothing but his Dark Magic-enhanced swordsmanship. He is a capable teacher, instructing Asta on how to use Ki during battle, and is capable of countering the majority of Patry's powerful Light Magic spells by utilizing the properties of his Dark Magic. He is also free of prejudices, acknowledging Asta's unique abilities and does not underestimate foes in a fight, going full-on from the moment he is able Weaknesses: He is somewhat reckless and believes heavily in stereotypical action hero tropes, such as a heroic second wind and awakening one's "hidden power" through life or death situations, which sometimes, actually works. His katana, while finely made, is far from indestructible Notable Attacks/Techniques: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash Dark Cloaked Black Blade.png|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Black Hole.png|Black Hole DarkCloakedDimensionSlicer.PNG|Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer Yami binds Patolli.png|Dark Binding Black Cocoon.png|Black Cocoon Yami's Reverse Blade Strike.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Blunt Strike Yami slashes wildly.png|Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash Yami saves Charla.png|Dark Cloaked Black Blade Blunt Sweep Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash Equinox.png|Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox Dark Magic: Yami's magic allows him to manipulate darkness. He primarily uses this magic to increase his physical abilities and channels it into his sword, creating destructive arcs of dark energy that are powerful enough to counter Licht's Light Magic spells. It is a rare and unique magic that was recognized by the Sorcery Emperor himself. *'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Slash:' Channeling his magic into his katana, Yami swings his blade, unleashing a dark arc of energy that absorbs other attacks and retains the same sharpness as an edged weapon. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Wild Slash:' Yami coats their sword in Dark Magic and swings it in a disorderly fashion, creating multiple Dark Cloaked Avidya Slashes. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade:' By coating his katana with darkness, Yami can increase the range and power of his swings. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Black Blade Blunt Sweep:' Yami coats a sword in darkness and extends the blade by shaping the darkness. Then he swings the blade wide and pushes a target back with the blunt side of the sword. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Avidya Blunt Strike:' Yami coats his sword with Dark Magic, goes behind their target, and strikes the target's nape with the back of their sword. The blow is strong enough to knock the target unconscious, and since it is done with the blunt side of the sword, the target is not grievously injured. **'Dark Magic: Black Cocoon': Yami creates a spherical shell of darkness around themselves. The sphere can also be used as a means of transport. **'Dark Magic: Black Hole:' Yami creates a singularity of darkness that draws in incoming projectile attacks, nullifying them in the process, but is limited by the singularity's small size. **'Dark Magic: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer:' A powerful slash that cuts through "dimensions" (space) itself, which Yami described as being able to cut through anything. Yami developed this attack as he was trapped and pushed to the brink watching his men fight a battle to the death. **'Mana Zone: Dark Cloaked Dimension Slash: Equinox:' Greater version of Dark Cloaked Dimension Slicer, extending its range and reach. Ki: Having been raised in the Eastern lands, Yami can read the natural energy given off by human beings to predict their next attacks, granting him a pseudo-sixth sense for danger and enhancing his reaction speed. Reinforcement Magic: Yami uses this magic to increase his physical abilities, such as speed, defense and attack force. *'Mana Skin:' Basic technique for every mage that increases their durability by coating their body with their own mana. Restraining Magic: Is a form of magic that allows the users to immobilize their opponents. *'Dark Restraining Magic: Dark Binding' - Yami creates ropes made of darkness which wrap around the target, restricting their movements and magic. Key: Pre-Elves' Invasion Arc | Elves' Invasion Arc Gallery Black_Clover_-_Finral_warps_back_Yami_and_Jack.png|Finral warps Back Yami and Jack Black_Clover_Black_Bulls_barge_into_courthouse.png|Black Bulls barging into the Courthouse Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Darkness Users Category:Captains Category:Magic Users Category:Black Clover Category:Sword Users Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Weapon Masters Category:Good Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Space Users Category:Chi Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Anime Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Light Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Heroes Category:Precognition Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Black Bulls Category:Video Game Characters Category:Fighting Game Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Broom Users Category:Sleep Users Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Acrobats Category:Wizards Category:Sorcerers Category:Playable Characters Category:Military Characters Category:Information Users Category:Loyal Characters Category:Shueisha Category:Blade Users